


First Breath of Spring

by Golden_Asp



Series: MCU Drabbles [3]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Sad, hey look I wrote something short!, springtime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 06:41:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17523770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Asp/pseuds/Golden_Asp
Summary: The flowers start to bloom and turn their colorful faces to the sun, seeking the warmth of life.  Bees bounce from flower to flower, their hum a constant, low level noise in Stephen’s ears.  The birds sing, calling out to mates, putting on colorful displays to attract the female of the species.Stephen and the spring.





	First Breath of Spring

**Author's Note:**

> for the first weekly challenge at the Ironstrange discord. Uh...yeah, this is the first thing that popped into my head. I'm sorry.
> 
> not beta-ed

The flowers start to bloom and turn their colorful faces to the sun, seeking the warmth of life. Bees bounce from flower to flower, their hum a constant, low level noise in Stephen’s ears. The birds sing, calling out to mates, putting on colorful displays to attract the female of the species.

Stephen walks slowly, hands in the pockets of his faded hoodie. The first brush of spring chases away the lingering chill of winter, melting pockets of snow spread across the ground, nourishing the grass. He always looks forward to spring; it has long been his favorite season.

Stephen Strange reaches his destination and sits down, staring at his wet shoes. “Hello, Tony,” he says. He looks up as a hummingbird hovers nearby, a slight smile on his lips.

Stephen speaks to Tony for hours, his voice blending in with the cacophony of spring noises, the earth taking a deep breath and shaking off her winter slumber. 

Finally, he runs out of words. He sits in silence with Tony for a while, closing his eyes as the sun warmed his cheeks.

Stephen stands up, hands in his pockets. “I’ll see you next week, Tony.”

He takes a shuddering breath. “I love you.”

He turns and walks away, head down. He doesn’t see the butterfly land on the simple headstone.

**Antony Edward Stark  
May 29, 1970-May 28, 2019  
Earth’s Greatest Defender, Always Iron Man**

Stephen Strange hates the spring. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how much time passes in endgame, but I figured it'd be a dick move to have Tony die the day before his birthday.
> 
> comments and kudos are love!


End file.
